Black and White Rainbows
by Writer Chick
Summary: (Buffy x-over) She was part of Spike's past. She's now part of Angel's life (well unlife anyway). And how is she bringing Angel one step closer to humanity everyday?
1. On the Outside Looking In

Eve stood in front of the Magic Box, longing to go in and bask in the warm light that pour through the glass windowpanes. Not that it mattered of course. The light wouldn't do anything to add color to her pale skin, nor impenetrate the walls of stone she had built up over the decades of wandering from city to city, from state to state and country to country until she settled in Los Angeles two years before.

__

Her long journey started in New Orleans around 1830's.Eve's mother was a rich widow from England and she settled down in the French Quarter of the city. There until Eve was ten they lived well to do and she went to school and socialized with other girls her age.

Then she met William. She always saw him at or around dusk, and he stayed in the shadows. William claimed to know her mother and he even knew facts about her deceased father who was buried in England.

The two grew to become close and after months of friendship he confided in her that he was her brother. He said that he had run away, from their father who was a bad man. Being only 10 at the time, Eve was naïve and hung on to every world that came out of the man's mouth.

One day, as was the custom, William walked young Eve home, feeling protective over such as weak creature. But that day was different, when they reached the house they found it in flames. It was Chaos; people milled in the streets and over the din, the ghastly screams of Eve's mother could be heard. William had to hold back the terrified child and that was the day Eve realized how cold 'her William' really was.

That was also the day she learned about vampires and demons, her family's past in England, and why she had never heard of William before.

Eve was dragged into the world of darkness, be coming part of William's family. William and his lover Drusilla cared for the little human girl and William spoiled her. 

But Eve could never shake the feeling that Drusilla was watching her, and hated her. William had opted for not siring the young girl until she was older, and could take care of herself. He also tried not to feed while his darling little sister was around.

One day, three years later, Drusilla decided that she would take Eve about the darkened city while William the Bloody went to feed. When they were about the streets Drusilla pushed her down and started to hit young Eve.

Scared for her life, Eve tried to get away, tried to run for William, but Drusilla was faster and caught the 13-year-old girl. "Time to go back," she sing-songed and dragged the frightened girl down the street.

When they arrived at their place of residence, they found William the Bloody already waiting for them. His faced darkened when he saw that Dusilla was dragging Eve.

"Luv, why are you holing Eve so viciously?" he inquired.

"William, I hate to tell you this…but when we went out she tried to escape to Daddy," Drusilla lied. William made a face at the mention of his grandsire. He didn't like that vampire much.

Eve watched in horror as he vamped out and came toward her. "You wanted to be turned? You couldn't wait, or was I not good enough for you?" he snarled. Eve shuddered, knowing if she said anything it would just work against her. She had seen it happen may times with vampires. "Answer me!" William yelled. Eve shuddered again and let out a sob.

That's when William the Bloody lost it, he turned the only link to his humanity.

The next night both Drusilla and William left the current city they were in, leaving a newly turned Eve to die.

"No use thinking about the past princess. Besides, your Da wouldn't be amused that you're in Sunnydale," an Irish brogue came from the shadows.

Eve gave a soft smile and turned to the shadows. "But what he doesn't know, won't hurt him…right?" she grinned coyly and went on, "Doyle, you wouldn't tell on me right? I went to school today, wasn't late or skipped any classes. I just took the train down. As long as I get back before Dawn, he doesn't have to know." 

The person identified as Doyle stepped out of the shadows. "Princess, I thought you learned this a long time ago, your Da knows everything. I thought you learned that lesson a long time ago."

"I can wish you know, and that wasn't my fault. The little bugger was annoying me, so I staked him. Who really gives if he was an informant?" Eve shrugged carelessly.

"Your dad did, Eric wasn't really hated by the demon community like him, or you for that matter," Doyle remarked as the two walked down the street.

"It was his fault, he hit on me," again she shrugged.

"Whatever you say princess," he shook his head, "whatever you say."

* * *

It's my first try yada, yada, yada.

This takes place (I guess) in the fifth season of Buffy and the second season of Angel. 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot line and Eve.


	2. Sombody's Watching

Eve and Doyle stepped into the old Hyperion Hotel. Unfortunately Angel was sitting in the lobby, cleaning an axe.

Eve blinked, " That's really unnerving Dad."

He grinned back wolfishly, "That's the idea,"

Eve snorted, "I'm going upstairs to change, I'm going out," with that, the dirt blond disappeared down a hall.

Angel turned to Doyle, "Where was she?" he inquired, going instantly into protective dad mode.

Doyle shrugged, "Can't tell you that mate, Princess swore me to secrecy."

Angel was about to say something, but Cordelia calling him interrupted him. While he was busy with the former prom queen he missed Eve coming down the stairs.

Eve bounded down the stairs with gracefulness beyond her youth. The thick soles of her combat boots make soft thuds on the tiled floor.

"Princess are you sure it's okay to go out?" Doyle's soft voice made the teenager in her tracks.

"Doyle, it's okay, promise. I know how to take care of myself," Eve gave a mischievous grin.

"I'm not worried about the nasties attacking you, I'm worried about you attacking the nasties," he grinned as the young girl pouted.

"I'll take offense to that," she looked at Doyle; he just shrugged. Rolling her eyes she slipped out of the door and into the night.

Eve was scarcely out the door five minutes when Angel came back into the lobby, hoping to catch his daughter before she left so he could find out where she had been for the past four hours. Unfortunately for him, all he found was Doyle still standing in the lobby like he had been for the past ten minutes.

"She went out mate, and I don't think she wants you to follow 'er," the Irishman said, shrugging.

"Damn," Angel muttered under his breath but turned to the first friend he had made in LA, "Doyle, can't you just tell me where you two where for four hours, or at least why you were there?" he pleased with the half demon.

"To tell the truth, I don't know why Princess was there, but she told me not to say where she was…I guess she didn't want to anger you," Doyle shrugged again and turned to head to his own room in the draft hotel.

Eve was out in the night, which she preferred much more than day. Night was her time, appeasing both sides of her, her demon side and her human side. Oh what a tangled web she survived in.

Finally Eve found the club she wanted to hang out if for the night. Buying a coke she said down at a table and stared into the distance, thinking about the last few years.

__

Life as a vampire was interesting; Eve soon learned. Everything was different. Everything was clearer yet blurrier. But life wasn't life anyway, it was killing and maiming and watching the stupid humans grow old. That all changed when she happened upon a group of witchcraft practicing Wiccans. To make a long story short, they realized what a horrible tragedy to encase a demon in a child's body and gave back Eve's soul.

So wandering the Untied States for a hundred years wasn't a piece of cake. It was hard for her to keep out of the government's grasp; finally they were noticing the many children that ran wild on the streets. But finally in the year 1999, after 136 years of wandering the continental United States Eve finally settled in Los Angeles, the City of Angels.

Then she was in the wrong place and the wrong time and was shot in the arm and leg, she passed out. That's how the start up company, Angel Investigations, found her. Upon waking up, she was nursed back to health by Doyle, Cordelia and the ever-brooding Angel. Even though day by day Eve grew stronger and healthier, she stayed with the people that had trusted her.

That might have been her down fall. When her friends where in danger she rushed in and sacrificed herself. The last thing she saw was a bright light and then fell into the comforting arms of darkness.

Throughout the time she was in darkness, Eve felt herself grow smaller, soon she felt herself stop, and start sucking on something. Although she wasn't able to see, she knew she was safe and eagerly accepted the liquid.

Then, Eve didn't know how much later, she opened her eyes and took in the world. She was safe, in someone's arms. Looking up she the large nose of someone she knew, "Daddy" her brain said, but Eve knew better.

As Eve grew from a newborn to toddler to young child to teen she learned of the supernatural and the fact that they were not in their own reality. They spent what felt like 16 year there until Angel thought it was time to return to their own reality, where it had been only 4 months since they had left…

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" a voice interrupted Eve's trip down memory lane.

"What now?!" Eve looked up, confused. Then she saw the girl who had her hand on the back of the chair that was facing her. "Oh no, you can sit."

"Thanks, I'm Dawn, you?" she said sweetly.

"Eve," she grinned and stirred the ice in the half-drunk coke.

"You looked pretty deep in thought when I came over. I had to ask you like three times if I could sit down," Dawn laughed.

"Yeah, remembering the past. It can be so sad sometimes," Eve said softly. Dawn nodded, her face mirroring Eve's. "Haven't seen you here before. Passing through?" Eve tried to change the subject.

"School trip, I'm from the suburbs," Dawn shrugged.

"So you're here with someone?" Eve gave a devilish grin.

Dawn shrugged, "I think so. My sister's too protective of me. I'm starting to think they don't trust me."

Eve sighed, "I know the feeling. That's why I have to get out, be on my own. Like I did tonight."

"But you can do that, I can't." Dawn told the other girl.

"Then come with me and do it. Just leave, I'll take you to my place, and believe me…it's going to be a lot different from what you last expected," Eve offered.

Dawn shrugged, "Let's do it, I mean what's the worse that could happen?" she said flippantly.

The two left the club, but unknown to them, they were being watched…by three different groups.

* * *

This is the second chapter and things for me to make sure you understand.

Fred and Gunn will appear later.

Doyle doesn't have visions that much anymore…it's now Cordy's job. See Doyle was supposed to jump and save everyone, but Eve, being the little show stealer she is, did it first.

Eve is technically human, but she has a few sides to her, aka her demon side. Although she is not harmed by crosses or sunlight, or craves blood she still must obey her sire and she happens to prefer darkness instead of light. Also (even if this is part of her other side too) she has the speed and strength of a master vampire.


	3. New and Old

Dawn and Eve walked down the dimly lit street. "Do you want to take a short cut?" Eve asked the other girl.

"Sure, the sooner we get to your place, the better," Dawn said, thinking about her home in Sunnydale. There it was not safe to be out after dark, LA was probably wasn't much better either.

Eve darted into a dark ally way. They soon came to a dead-end. "Oops? Wrong ally," Eve grinned impishly, Dawn just shrugged.

The two turned and ran into two guys. "This is too easy," one of them said grinning.

"Fuck," Eve muttered under her breath. Vampires. How was she going to explain this to Dawn?

"Little girls, my favorite," the other said to his friend and then turned to Eve and Dawn. "Girls, this won't hurt a bit," he took a step towards the two, but stopped. "Oh shirt," he said and then became a pile of dust that was blown away in the wind. His friend soon followed. The person that had stood behind the two demons was now revealed.

"Spike!" Dawn cried.

"'Bit," he nodded to Dawn, "why did you go off like that, with somewhat you hardly know," he scolded and turned to Eve. "You," his eyes narrowed.

"Um Spike, this is Eve. Eve this is Spike," Dawn introduced the two nervously, she could feel the tension in the air.

"No need for introductions Dawn. _Spike _and I go back along way. Ya know it's strange to think that the Big Bad, William the Bloody is now known as something so tacky as Spike," Eve laughed harshly. Still laughing, she started to walk out of the ally. "Dawn, was that enough excitement for tonight? I'll see you around!" she called out.

"Eve, stop," she didn't even slow down. Spike took an unneeded breath. "As your sire I command you to stop," there was an audible gasp from Dawn. Eve was a vampire?

Eve turned around, but didn't stop. "William, you don't have the power you think you do over me. I'm not what you turned me into. I'm different. I'm my own creature. But I am human, I have soul," she taunted. "Wanna know more? Follow me to find out!" she gave a feral grin and started to sprint off. Spikes just walked leisurely down the ally way.

He found Eve balancing on a fence, "Took you long enough. What happened, you grow soft?" she taunted, her eyes glowing a bit, her demon side was showing.

Spike just growled and tugged on Eve's boot clad ankle, "Down, I wanna know about you and I aim to find out, luv," he turned and came face to face with a crossbow.

"Let her go vamp. I know a Papa bear that wouldn't be too happy if she came back hurt," the black youth holding the crossbow whispered just loud enough for Spike to detect.

"Gunn!" Eve's eyes lit up. "How noble of you to rescue a poor damsel in distress!" she slipped off the fence and landed with the gracefulness of a cat.

"You've been reading too many romance novels," Gunn remarked.

Eve just shrugged, "Shakespeare's boring."

"This is all bloody good and all, but do you mind?" Spike shoved the crossbow out of his face.

"Actually I do," Gunn said and put it right back where it was. Eve snorted and Spike looked at her.

"Will you talk to this bleedin' twit?" he snarled.

"Put it down. 'Ole Spiky here has gone soft. I mean, he did save us, and hasn't tried to make a snack out of me yet…as much as I know he would," Eve said, flicking off a piece of imaginary dirt of her shirt ( I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Sorry for the cliché, I thought it was funny!).

"I'm guessing this is the right time for me to say that Spike has a chip in his head. He can't hurt humans," Dawn put in. Spike just snarled while Eve grinned.

"You've gone beyond soft, you're a neutered vampire! What a cruel yet funny joke," Eve laughed.

The others just looked at her and she shrugged and started to walk down the street, heading for the hotel—the long way.

* * *

Yeah, the third chapter…whoop tee doo! Yeah none of you are reviewin', so are any of you readin'? *shrug* Please review because if you don't I will have to go to the dreaded idea of saying that there has to be five reviews per chapter, or else the next chapter wont be posted. But I would hate to do this. So please review and make life easy, for everyone.


	4. Not So Different From Night and Day

Eve walked into the Hyperion, Dawn next to her. They both chatted about the normal teenage girl things: make-up, boys, and celebrities. Spike followed, keeping an eye on Eve. Even if she was 'human', as she said, he didn't trust her as far as could throw her when…he was human anyway.

Angel heard the door open from the second floor. He recognized Eve's scent immediately and Gunn's too. But there were others with them. He took another whiff and bounded down the stairs.

"Spike," he snarled as soon as he saw his childe.

Spike just sneered, "Peaches."

"Welcome to the Hyperion Hotel, my home…" Eve said dramatically. Everyone just rolled his or her eyes.

"Peaches, can it be…you're showing emotion, other than anger or brooding for a change!" Spike made a verbal challenge to his sire. Angel did not fall for the bait though.

"Well the times change William, people change. But of course you wouldn't know that, only ones with souls really change," Angel smirked.

"Bloody pouf," Spike just muttered under his breath.

"I just love it when Daddy plays dirty," Eve whispered to Dawn.

"Um, I hate to say this, but are you some kind of reincarnate of Drusilla?" Dawn asked.

"That crazy 'ole bat? Hell no. I would rather be neutered (wait, I can't be neutered) than be part of _her_," Eve spit out.

"Bitter much?" Dawn asked/

"Just a bit. You would get like that when people leave you for dead, or in my case to get staked or for the sun to come up," Eve responded.

The two stood in silence for a few moments. Looking at Spike and Angel glaring at each other and occasionally threw insults at each other.

"Well since those two are going to catch up, why don't we got our of here? It may become a little bloody," Eve decided and made her way to the stair.

They soon came upon the door that led to Eve's room and the two stood in front of it. Something moved in the room. Surprised, Eve threw open the door to reveal a girl with bright blue hair shaking herself off, a few feathers were at her feet, more were fluttering in the air around the girl.

Dawn stared, while Eve just sighed, "You have a few right there," Eve pointed to the girl's shoulder.

"Thanks," a light voice of a female teen answered back.

"Why don't you use the front door, that is the reason it's there," Eve pointed out as she sat one the bed, leaning against one of the many pillows. Dawn took the computer chair that surprisingly not covered by a mess of clothes, books and other items.

"But where's the fun in that? Besides, the Dark Avenger doesn't like me much," the girl shrugged.

"You peed on his leg," Eve said none too bluntly.

"I was a dog then. Besides, he was being a jerk," the blue-haired girl said, slightly miffed.

"Um, okay? Would anyone care to explain…I'm lost." Dawn asked looking back and forth between Eve and the other girl.

"Oh sorry. Dawn this is Harper, she's a shifter," Eve explained.

"Actually I'm a Yama Demon. We find the name shifter to be…insulting. I only look human by the way, save for the hair," Harper twisted a few strands around her fingers. "It's true that I shape shift, but I'm not very dangerous, just not harmless either," she grinned and sat upon the bed. She instantly changed into a can and settled down. "Comfy!" Harper said.

Dawn blinked," Did the cat just speak?"

Eve just shrugged, this had happened before. At least now she didn't have to cover for her blue haired friend.

Just then the door flew open. There stood a girl, her hair red and wild as fire rippled like water as she moved. Eve blinked, "Can't make a quite entrance can you?" she complained. "Mel, if you're not careful, you are going to break the door (again). Then I'll have to move. The last door's room hasn't even been fixed yet!"

Melissa just ignored her friend's complaint, "Did you know that your dad and some guy with a terrible dye job are duking it out downstairs? And I don't mean a cat fight, either."

"Dammit. Well I just hope they don't break anything, get blood all over the carpet (Cordy will stake them both and it's a pain to get out). And if it gets too out of hand, like Dad close to staking Spike, Gunn will stop them," Eve sighed and motioned for Melissa to sit down.

Mel nodded and made her way to one of the shorter bookcases and perched upon it.

Just then Eve realized that she had yet to intro duce her red haired friend, Melissa, to the dark haired Dawn. "Dawn the red head who just came in is Melissa, she's the one who likes to talk to dead people, like in that movie, the Sixth Sense…except she's more annoying than that damn little kid!" Eve chose to ignore evil eye that was given to her, "Mel that's Dawn."

"So…wassup?" Harper asked, still in cat form.

"Will you change back? It's bad enough that we have to hear you as a cat and you're shedding all over my bed!" Eve swatted at Harper.

"Touchy, touchy…" she muttered as she changed back. Eve just snorted.

There was a quiet moment when they all could hear what was being said from downstairs. "Tell me how you did it Peaches. Tell me how you changed the slapper," Spike taunted.

Angel didn't say anything for a minute, "Well William, it started like this…"

* * *

Five reviews, or no fic. I loved the reviews I received last time, and I would like to see more of it.

Much love,

Elizabeth, the friendly neighborhood pyro


	5. Prophecy Girl

Angel had taken the moment after he said " Well William, it started like this…" to punch Spike in the face. This has started another round of the brawl. Eve tiptoed downstairs and stood in the shadows as both Angel and Spike fought. Bother had vamped out and snarling. 

Finally growing tired of the insistent fighting Eve stepped into the brawl. "Both of you stop, now," she snarled herself, her own eyes glowed slightly in the dim light of the lobby.

"Well luv, if you want us to stop, have your dear old dad tell me why he has a slapper like you around," Spike sneered, but went on. "That little happiness clause prevents Peaches doing what he loves best."

Eve made a noise in her throat about the cracks Spike made. "First off, Daddy would never do that, and I'm not a whore," she snapped.

Spike turned to Angel, "I thought that soul thingy stopped you from making another Drusilla."

Eve rolled her eyes and looked at Spike directly in the eyes. By then everyone had calmed down, save for Eve who was still fuming about the many cracks Spike had made about her and her father.

Eve's eyes still glowed a bit when she opened her mouth. "Well it's better to have happiness than per say…a nasty chip," she taunted. It was Spikes turn to growl. Without thinking he took a swing at the sixteen-year-old. That's when the chip's magic kicked in.

"William, William," Eve said softly. "Do you want to know what happened?" he nodded, but that only caused the headache the chip caused to grow worse. "Well, first off, I told you I was human, but do you listen? But anywho after you left me for dead I wandered the Continental United States; you don't know how much that has helped me in class. But in the last 50 years or so, I received a soul and died. Then of course with that little dying part, the Powers That Be did this nifty little thing that gave me something that was wrongfully taken from me, humanity," Eve told him.

She stood up and nodded her head to Angel, and walked up the stairs and back to her room where her friends still were.

Once again she found Harper surrounded by feathers. "Please tell me you didn't! I just washed and waxed that damn car because you got be in trouble!" Eve sighed and sat back on her bed.

"You know you love me!" Harper smirked. "But alas, I must depart. I've got weekend detention…again," she rolled her eyes and once again transformed into a bird and took off into the night sky.

"I hate her, I really do…" Eve muttered and turned to Dawn. "This enough excitement for you?" she gave a lazy grin.

"Well, it feels just like home really," Dawn commented.

"It does?" Melissa spoke up. "You're town is infested with ghosties and demons and the such?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know about ghosts, but demons, yeah…there are a whole lot of them," Dawn shrugged it off.

The three teens talked until Melissa had to go at last, saying that her mom was starting to worry about the fact that she was actually socializing since Melissa had changed schools.

So that left Eve and Dawn to talk about life in general. Finally they got onto the subject of Sunnydale. Casually Eve mentioned about the part where there were demons about the small town.

Off handedly Dawn said that Sunnydale was the Hellmouth. That's when Eve fell off her bed.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked as she peered over the edge.

Shaking her head, Eve nodded, "Yeah, worse has happened to me."

"Why were you so amazed that Sunnydale is the one place demons flock too?" Dawn inquired.

"Nothing, it's just with the name like _Sunny_dale, it would be all bright and cheery," Eve lied. The fact was; the reason she fell off the bed was because of dreams. Dreams of her, falling and being ripped apart. Dreams of her, bringing hell on Earth.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ick! I hate these; everything is owned by Josh, who doesn't like to share. I sort of own Harper, the Yama Demon, but I do not own Mel, because she owns herself and I got her character from the series The Mediator by Jenny Carrol (awesome books…read them!). I do own Eve.

Okay I kept forgetting to answer these questions:

Mave: Great stuff! One question how old is Eve now? I mean does she still have the body of a 13-year-old?

__

Well, she's 16. Cause she was turned human (sort of) by the PTB (it was nifty…as she put it). Then Angel and her went to another dimension and that sort, so right now she's 16.

Allen: I'm liking it so far. Eve is hard to figure out. Could you explain how she has vampire abilities but not one?

__

Well, if you saw before Eve is sort of human, but she retained some strength and memory of what happened to her. Also, later on you will find another part of Eve that will further explain Eve. Also she has Angel's blood through her veins…

Michelle: Heehee, GO EVE! (I am the BIGGEST member of the I hate Spike club....)

__

Well, I just wanted to clear this up. I do not hate Spike. In fact he's pretty sexy…But Eve, she really doesn't like him (I mean, he did leave her to die). But she will forgive him in the end…you'll see why though.

Please note: Reviews = Chapter. The more reviews the quicker the chapters will come out. I hope you enjoy this.


	6. Dreams and Coffee

__

Dawn was standing there, chained, and there was Eve, unable to move. There, a woman cam into view, but instead of going to help either of the girls, she pulled out a knife and held it to Dawn's throat. She opened her mouth to scream, but not a sound escaped. Terror was written over her face, but still no scream came from the dark haired girl. The knife pressed on Dawn's throat and tears slipped down her face. Still to knife pressed on, dark read blood seeped down the white dress that she had been wearing. Eve saw Dawn go limp, but her eyes were still open wide in fright.

Still the woman pressed on, decapitating the teenage girl. The head rolled to Eve's feet, still staring. Felling the bile rise up, Eve fought to keep it down, and won. Then the woman left dawn's body and came to Eve. The bloodied knife pressed at her throat and bit into it. She could feel the warm, life-giving fluid seep into her own white dress

That's when Eve woke up, her sheets were soaked in sweat, along with her body. Gasping, Eve put a hand to her neck, searching for any indication that the dream was real. The only marks were the two small, round, scars on one side of her neck that told of Eve's bloody past that took place over 80 years before.

Sleep did not come the rest of the night. The next morning Eve was bleary eyed and cranky. Stumbling down the stairs Eve encountered both Doyle and Gunn. Grunting for them to get out of her way, she headed to the Dunkin Donuts that was around the corner.

Sipping the sugar-laden coffee, Eve began to feel human again. She sighed and closed her eyes, that dream still haunted her. When they opened again, a pair of dark eyes greeted her. Without thinking she three the hot coffee at his face. The guy just brushed it away like it was cool water. "Don't do that!" Eve complained. "Jason, you're buying me a new coffee," she added.

The guy, Jason, didn't even bat an eye. "Don't blame me, blame them," he pointed to two laughing guys by the wall.

Eve stood up and went over to the two jokers. Reaching up, she grabbed them both by the ears and led them over to wear she was sitting. When she got there, a cup of coffee was where she was sitting. Flashing a smile to Jason, she let go of the two other guys.

"Ow, that hurt!" one of them yelled, his name was Shawn and he had the unfortunate problem of being twins with Harper, which also made him a Yama demon. But instead of the shocking blue hair, he had natural green hair.

"Yeah Eve, sometimes you don't know you own strength!" the other, a Nani demon by the name of Dane, cried. He tail usually wrapped around his waist was now twitching beside him. His body had a cat's grace and his eyes were like a cat's. If you didn't count those differences, he was pretty much human.

"And you're such a nice kitty too!" Eve patted him on the head, making fun of his appearance.

"Bite me," he retorted. Eve just ignored him and turned to Jason who just watched it all with amusement.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Eve asked as she took a sip from the warm cup of coffee.

"I should ask you the same thing. Last time I heard, vampires sleep during the day, well, they just don't like it," Jason said to her.

She shrugged and told them about the night before, Shawn was the one who laughed about the second time Harper had become a bird that night. Finally finishing the coffee, Eve bid them good-bye having to go home and figure out how to approach her father on the subject of her somewhat sire.

*Three Months Later*

"Dawn, I can't believe this, Faith is dead!" Eve told Dawn over the phone. "She hung herself in prison," she explained before Dawn had a chance to ask.

"Wow…" Dawn sounded downcast, and Eve couldn't figure out why.

Finally after puzzling over it for a minute or so I finally decided to ask her what was up. "Hey, Dawn, you okay?"

There was a sniffle on the other line, but Dawn finally answered Eve's question. "Eve, Buffy's dead," she stated.

Eve almost dropped the phone, but she hung onto it. "Buffy's dead…both slayers are dead, what's going to happen?" she questioned.

"I don't know Eve. I don't know," Dawn told me, her voice trembling.

"Hey, I gotta go. Buck up okay? You have William, Willow, and Tara. You aren't alone," Eve told her friend and hung up.

This was bad; this was very bad…


	7. No Biting

Eve sight and looked at her laptop. The science lab was due Friday, and nothing was done. It really wasn't her fault, she stayed up all night worrying about Dawn and Sunnydale and half her time at school Sleeping. Something had to go and school, well there was only a short three weeks left.

She typed up the lab for about 15 minutes before she moved to the English Lit. paper. As she typed, Eve wondered if her teachers would let her take exams early. She would need a note, whish would be easy enough, but the prep would have to be crammed into only a few nights of hard core studying.

The next day, not in hand, Eve went to the guidance office and handed in the required note. By the next Wednesday, she was home free, boarding the next Greyhound bus to Sunnydale to help out.

That summer was not an easy one. And once BuffyBot was destroyed, Eve knew it was time to return home to LA. Sunnydale was not home, and although she helped, she was not welcomed with open arms once the learned who...or what...she was.

But going home also brought surprises. A baby's cry greeted the teen when Eve walked into the Hyperion's door.

"We're a baby-sitting service now?" Eve quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't let your dad hear you say that about Conner," Fred told her, passing by.

"Angel-cakes isn't very happy with you. He's rather protective of your brother over there," Lorne told Eve, following Fred.

Eve blinked for a bit and went to go find someone to give her answers…who wasn't her father.

"Doyle!" Eve spotted her prey.

"Aye Princess, you're da's been looken for ya. Says he has to explain some stuff to you," he said to her.

"Like the kid who was crying before?" Eve asked.

"Like the babe that was crying before," Doyle confirmed, "He also isn't too please with the likes of you runnen off," he nodded and walked away.

Eve sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. She was planning to lay low for a few days, hoping her dad would forget about yelling at her. But now he wanted to talk to her…great.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Eve barged into her father's office/room. If it looked as if she wasn't scared, the batter it was.

"Shh, I just put Connor down," Angel cautioned, leading her to a chair.

There's that name again! Whose Connor? What happened, I was only gone for he summer!" Eve cried.

"That's right, only for a summer! Connor is your brother, the child of Darla and myself. He's part of a prophecy, but he's my son the same." Angel snapped. There was something new in his eyes, something Eve had never seen before. Looking closer she saw something he never had shown her, fatherly pride.

Eve didn't know what to say or do, so she ran, but her father caught her arm, making her spin around and face him. When she looked up, the human mask was taken away and the face of Angelus was all that was left.

"Don't scare your son," she hissed and ran out of the room, down the hall, and out of the hotel. 

She spent the days out in the sun and nights at human friends' houses. She did not want to go back to a place that did not feel like home.

"So when are you going home?" Mel asked, playing with her hair.

"When my dad is human once more? Eve smirked as he settled on one of her friend's overstuffed chairs.

Mel rolled her eyes and reached to her Playstation and flicked it on, bringing noise to the silent room.

"So how's your possessed kitty?" Eve asked after the little beeps and buzzes of the video became unbearable.

"Chasing the unseen demons like usual," Mel said, her eyes not leaving the screen.

They sat in Mel's living room until Eve couldn't take it anymore. "I'm outta here. Call ya later," she told her friend and walked out the front door into the night; she was going to find something to do.

She was walking down East James Street when she heard someone walk up behind her. She tensed, but continued to walk. Finally a person sighed, and it hadn't been Eve. 

"Just stop it will you? I know you know I'm following you, so just turn around," the cocky British voice said, "I don't bite."

* * *

I do not own any characters you recognize. Also, I don't think East James Street exists…I just made it up…Review please.


End file.
